The present invention relates to a high frequency filter device having two filter arrangements for filtering or separating two signals having different frequencies.
Generally, the conventional filter device includes two filter arrangements, each having input and output. The inputs of the two filter arrangements are connected to each other and, in turn, to the input terminal of the filter device. On the other hand, the outputs of the two filter arrangements are each connected to a separate output terminal of the filter device.
According to the conventional filter device, the junction in which the inputs of the two filter arrangements and the input terminal are connected is effected by the use of a metallic coupling member, such as a coaxial tee joint of a T-shaped configuration. The use of such coupling member increases not only the size of the high frequency filter device but also its weight.